Kent Wagner Interview
Kent Wagner portrayed a Walker in Season 5 Episode 1 and Dying/Dead Guy in Episode 4 This interview was held by Rick123Axel. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I have had the pleasure of working as a hero walker (No Sanctuary) and survivor (Slabtown) on the show. Season 5, episodes 1 and 4. '''Did you go to Walker School? If so what was the experience like and what did it entail? Walker School 2014. First day at the studio in Senoia. Excitement beyond belief but I had to maintain myself and not look like the fan I am. We showed our walker looks, practiced some stunt falls and showed Nicotero and the The Walking Dead crew our zombie walks and transformation from a lucid walker to a crazed biter. It was an awesome experience. How did you get the roles? I was called in for the Season 5 zombie school and chosen to work the first day of filming season 5. It was a pleasure meeting Greg Nicotero at zombie school, then getting to work with him as he directed Episode 1 No Sanctuary. ' What was it like working with cast like Emily Kinney?' Working with Emily was a pleasure. She's a great talent and very kind person. When I was laying in bed about to die, she was nice, kept asking if I was okay. It was a fun day on set. I saw her since then at Walker Stalker Atl and she remembered me, she's an awesome person. In the recent episode Slabtown, your portrayed a man dropped down the hospital elevator shaft, do you know any more details to how he ended up in the bad way he was? ' All I know is what they aired about the character. Cardiac arrest and extreme dehydration, found under a bridge and they tried to help but it was too late. He had to be a survivor, he lasted a couple years in the apocalypse. My guess is he was like the rest, fought for survival, maybe his group got killed off and he eventually tired and the good people at Grady Memorial found him. '''Did your elevator drop character have a name or backstory? If not did you create one for yourself? ' Well, on my trailer door that day I was labeled as Dying/Dead Guy. No nickname has developed yet. They mentioned he had a Merle Haggard tape close by, so I'm guessing he was a good ole Georgia county boy. 'Were you a fan of the show or graphic novels before your role? ' Definitely. Me and my family sacrificed a lot to put ourselves in position. We relocated from Virginia, split the family up for a while and I even rode a bike to my first couple casting gigs. It all built up experience needed to land the spot on The Walking Dead. Our story has inspired several people. Were living proof that dreams do come true. If you really want something, set your goals, don't take no for an answer, put yourself in position and do the work. Good things will happen if you believe in yourself and try your hardest. 'Would you return to the show in the future if asked? ' It would be my pleasure. I would be there anyone they need me. I have a passion for horror, zombies and special effects. I'd work there exclusively if I had the opportunity. ' What was the process like of a having the make-up applied? What was it like while on set? ' The makeup experience was amazing. I've been a long time fan of special effects and makeup. Horror fan to the core. Two hours in the chair for my hero walker, an hour of airbrushing for my Dying/Dead Guy. Getting to work with the best makeup team in the industry, priceless. I was too excited to notice being uncomfortable plus I have done special effects myself and I'm kinda used to the process. '''Were you involved in any of the scenes when the body is dropped down the lift? If not can you reveal any details on how it was shot? I was involved but can't get into details on the stunt. Movie magic! What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? ''' Working with Nicotero was something I never would have imagined I would have the opportunity to do. Being a horror junkie since I was a kid, I looked up to guys like Savini and Nicotero. Greg was nice and not intimidating at all. Very personable and fun. I also do effects so it was like going to school. I studied and tried to absorb everything I saw. Nicotero and his team are amazing artists. '''Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Day one of filming season 5, my walker used prosthetic teeth that make you salivate more than normal. We were working with Melissa McBride and Chad Coleman that day and we were shambling down the tracks and I walk of camera towards Melissa. The director, Nicotero, called cut and I pulled my teeth out to take a break. As I'm taking these spit covered teeth out and saliva is oozing out I look up and Melissa is two feet away from me watching. She's a trooper, she was probably thinking here's another drooling walker, day one, season 5. If you had to describe your time on the show in one word what would it be? Inspiring! Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I currently work full time as a stand in on Stephen Spielberg's new show Red Band Society. I do special fx makeup for events and independent productions and try to submit for any bloody work in the horror genre. I'm a Walker/Dying Dead Guy to the core. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews